


An Unbreakable Bond

by theatergal33



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergal33/pseuds/theatergal33
Summary: This is my rendition of what happened to Adi after Heaven's war, right before he joined Malbonte. I wrote this before the Season 3 update, so obviously it did not happen this way. Enjoy, my darlings! Your kind words and kudos mean the world to me.
Relationships: Two friends - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was a miracle the hospital wing remained standing after the war, but it was in disarray. The wails, cries of pain, and screams of grief merged into one horrifying cacophony of suffering. To Adi, it was worse than the deepest recesses of Hell. He’d never seen this level of panic at the academy.  
Well, what did the angels expect? They killed the admirion. Did they think we were just going to ignore that?  
An angel doctor came up and tried to inspect him for injuries, but Adi pushed her away. Although he’d taken a vicious kick to the ribs, courtesy of an archangel, he still didn’t want the doctors to touch him. There was too much sorrow, too much death and hurt and agony. Adi of all people knew how quick and sudden someone’s death could be. The day Sammy died he’d learned something that had never crossed the mind of any immortal, much less a demon: Even immortals are mortal.  
“Sweetheart, let me look at you.”  
“Get away from me!”  
The doctor took a step back, and for a second Adi thought she was going to yell at him. But then he took a closer look at her face and realized he knew her. It was the woman from the night he was attacked, the doctor who treated Sammy when he came to the academy as a young child.  
“Yes, I thought you looked familiar too,” she said.  
“I-”  
“Don’t apologize. I can’t imagine what you must be feeling.”  
She came forward again, and this time Adi let her inspect him. He hissed in pain as she pressed on his chest, feeling a bruise along the skin. After she cleaned and bandaged the wounded area, she checked him one last time for any other physical injuries. Finding none, she turned to leave, but Adi suddenly remembered something.  
“Wait,” he called out to her. “My friends- they’re missing.”  
Adi hadn’t seen either Mimi or Vanessa since Satan’s army destroyed the academy, leading to all-out war. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen them since someone had written “WAS MALBONTE RIGHT?” in big letters across the academy wall. Cold fear settled in the pit of his stomach. What if the girls were captured, or worse, dead?  
“What do they look like?”  
He described them, and the angel-woman’s face changed. “Come with me.”  
She took Adi nearly to the back of the hospital ward, and opened the door to one of the rooms. A dark-skinned girl with chestnut hair and eyes was sitting on the bed. Upon seeing who it was, she jumped up and ran to her friend.  
“Adi!” Vanessa cried. She threw herself into his arms and Adi could feel her trembling all over.  
“Thank Shepha, you’re safe,” she said, her voice catching.  
“I thought you were dead, Unclaimed. What happened to you and Mimi?”  
Before she answered the question, Adi led the girl back to the bed so she could sit down. Vanessa was scratched up and bruised all over, with an ugly serrated scar on either wrist. Her face was pale and drawn.  
“Mimi got pretty badly hurt when Satan’s army destroyed the school.”  
“You fell from your room when fireballs hit the academy?”  
She nodded, uneasily.  
“Vanessa, you were lucky not to break your neck!”  
It seemed like she tensed a little too much at those words. Adi wondered at her rigidness, but he stopped himself from asking. Vanessa was in no state to explain herself about events before the war. He had half a mind to stop asking her about the battle itself, but Adi couldn’t help his friend if he didn’t know what weighed on her so heavily.  
“Mimi fell down with me,” she continued. “I was looking for her before I saw Dino carrying her. She was unconscious, and he immediately brought her here. She’s getting looked after now. I-”  
She broke off. Adi read the cadences of her energy, his friend’s suffocating fear weaving its way through her inner light. He’d never sensed such strong emotions in an inborn angel or demon, let alone an Unclaimed with a mother who liked to stir up an abundance of trouble.  
“Malbonte is back, and I helped free him,” she said quickly, before she could change her mind.  
Adi would have sooner lived among mortals than expected that turn of events.  
“What did you do, Vanessa?” he nearly shouted. She flinched and he lowered his voice. “What did you get yourself into?”  
Adi was seeing red, not at her but at himself. He was grieving for his beloved but he should have been watching out for her! Seraph Rebecca was prisoner in the fucking tower, for Shepha’s sake! It was obvious her daughter would be targeted! The Unclaimed girl must have seen his expression because she said, “What’s wrong?”  
Adi looked away so she couldn’t see any more of the anger on his face. He didn’t want Vanessa to think it was at her.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He said it almost harshly, leaving no room for her to debate.  
“What happened? Tell me.”  
Her entire body was trembling. Adi extended his hands to her and she took hold of them gratefully. She looked at the demon through brown eyes ringed with agony.  
“I was seeing visions of a goblet of blood, and later a flaming tree. It was part of a ritual needed to free Malbonte. A few weeks before the war I was tormented by them. I barely slept. All I remember is being drawn to the tree during the war.” Vanessa paused, and a shadow seemed to fall over her face. Although she was looking at him, Adi knew she was no longer present in the infirmary.  
“I was drawn to that damn tree like a moth to a light. I couldn’t stop it from happening, and I couldn’t refuse to participate either.”  
Adi remembered how his kindred kneeled before a dark-haired, dark-winged being hovering in the blood red sky before following in his wake. He was the creature of myth, the one who every angel and demon parent brought up if their children acted up.  
“And I- Angel Fencio-”  
That brought Adi up short. He’d never liked Fencio, and the demon wouldn’t trust the teacher as far as he could spit. If Fencio had hurt Vanessa, hell to pay wouldn’t be enough as far as Adi was concerned.  
“What does that egotistical bastard of an angel have to do with this? I’ve wanted to slap that smirk off his face for years now.”  
“He-” Here she couldn’t continue. At the mere thought of the angel teacher, she went two shades paler. Adi moved closer to Vanessa and hugged her, concerned.  
“I can’t tell you, Adi, not you of all people. It’s my fault. I killed Bont. Maybe no one else would have died if I hadn’t- Shepha, forgive me, please…”  
Adi had no idea what Vanessa was talking about, and he didn’t pry.  
“Oh, it was a nightmare… a nightmare…”  
That’s when she broke. The girl began to cry, first small tears but then the dam cracked open, her entire body shaking. She clung to him like a lifeline and that only made Adi hug her tighter. He rocked Vanessa gently, just like he would to Ilina when she was scared. No words passed between them, the air heavy with her unspoken pain.  
What happened to you?  
The sight of her like this broke Adi’s heart. She was just an Unclaimed, but she got thrown into a horrible war after her equally unfair death without a chance to breathe. When Vanessa calmed down, she slowly pulled away from him.  
“Thank you.” She turned away a little, obviously embarrassed.  
“You would have done the same for me,” Adi said. “Actually, you have.”  
Vanessa saved his life the day Sammy died. He didn’t know if he’d wanted to use the dagger or not, but Adi hadn’t been in a lucid state. If it wasn’t for her support and refusal to leave him alone…  
He didn’t want to think about what could have happened. The hospital room’s dim light shone on both their faces, revealing the gray pallor of Vanessa’s. Adi gently brushed back his friend’s disheveled hair and she rested her head on his shoulder, an amused glint in her eyes.  
“Since when are you so soft?” the Unclaimed girl muttered. “I thought you said it was a demon’s nature to be mean and brutally honest.”  
“Well, it’s too much work to be an asshole one hundred percent of the time.”  
“You’ve got a point.”  
She chuckled contentedly. Even though Vanessa’s response was a joke and his answer was too, he knew there was truth to their words. Adi couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t despise all the laws that governed a divided Heaven. The demon’s father was ruined because of those laws, and his son was involved in forbidden love. Adi was forbidden to even talk to angels long before Sammy won his heart, but Alan couldn’t control him.  
We’re really more than our stereotypes.  
“Adi, I have to tell you that Fencio-”  
“Shhhh.” He kissed the top of her head. “It can wait until morning.”  
Vanessa didn’t argue. She snuggled into his embrace and fell asleep within minutes. Adi laid his friend down in the hospital bed, making sure not to disturb her. Watching over the girl, Adi never saw the white-robed figure lurking in the distance. The fallen angel watched the two friends with a snakelike smile. His eyes flared a demonic red, and he disappeared like a wraith into the shadows to inform his master.


	2. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is from S3E4 of HS, "Who Are You, Malbonte?" A lot of the dialogue in this scene is not my own, so I again give credit to the brilliant HS writer Alisa! Enjoy! Comments on the chapter are very much appreciated :)

Adi stood tactfully behind an alcove, watching the conversation between Vanessa and Fencio unfold. The demon couldn’t hear the words being exchanged, but their hostile expressions left no doubt of their emotions. Fencio flinched, as if Vanessa had used brute force. Adi smiled to himself- he knew his Unclaimed friend had some teeth. The fallen angel looked back in Adi’s direction and the inborn demon quickly arranged his face into a vacant expression. His plan would work for only how long he could convince Malbonte and Fencio of his loyalty.   
“By the way, someone wanted to see you,” Fencio said. Adi came out of the shadows so Vanessa could see him. She was dressed in a fashionable red and brown outfit with crisscrossing belts.   
Mimi probably made her change clothes before Satan’s army stormed the school, too. Oh, there’s a war, time to look good!   
Adi almost laughed, but he remembered where he was. It really did seem like something Mimi would insist on. Despite this, prison had obviously done a number on Vanessa. Her hair was disheveled and dark eyes bloodshot. Adi could feel how worn out she was. She stood up, and Adi was shocked at the raw anger in her expression before she pulled her hand back and slapped him. It was an unexpectedly strong blow, and pain seared across his skin. If she reacted this way, the plan must be working. Wasn’t it?   
Adi ached at the thought. He wanted to run to her, hug Vanessa and apologize for her kidnapping to this hellish camp. But he knew he couldn’t, and neither of them moved.   
“It seems like you have some things to discuss,” Fencio said, undisguised arrogance in his voice. Adi could see the man’s smug look as he strode away, leaving the students behind.   
“What are you doing here?” Vanessa burst out.   
Adi smiled coldly. “I live here, as you can see.”   
“That’s not what I mean, and you know it!”   
The demon looked around cautiously before taking the seat across from her. There were eyes everywhere here.   
“I picked a side. What about you?”   
The Unclaimed girl slammed her fist on the table, causing Adi to recoil in surprise.  
“Because of Fencio, Sammy was killed. And you join him?”   
It took every remaining shred of Adi’s self-control not to tell Vanessa that his presence in Malbonte’s camp was an orchestration. He’d been playing Satan’s successor ever since the end of the war. Not a day passed when Adi didn’t think of his beloved Sammy, and his hatred for the killer burned like fire through his blood. Adi was never one to forgive easily, if at all. Fencio was no exception.  
“There are things more important than our own fears and desires,” Adi said carefully, trying to convey his intentions.   
Vanessa didn’t see it. “Such as what? World domination?”   
“Justice.”   
She flinched. “I don’t understand how you-”   
Adi interrupted her. He knew it was rude, but the conversation was getting too out of hand. Fencio or Malbonte may become suspicious that something other than simple pleasantries was keeping them. If either did, the students were both dead.  
“Exactly. You don’t understand.”   
He stood up, making it clear to Vanessa they were done talking.   
“He’s waiting for you.”   
“Who?”  
Instead of replying, Adi roughly seized her arm and led Vanessa to Malbonte. The half-angel, half-demon monster stood at the center of the room, intensely studying maps of the academy, citadel, and routes around them. Upon hearing footsteps, Malbonte turned to the prisoner and disciple. His smile widened maliciously once he caught sight of Rebecca’s daughter, and Adi wanted nothing more to tell him to fuck off.   
“Thank you, Adi,” Malbonte said. “You can go.”   
Swallowing the bile in his throat, Adi forced himself to bow slowly. If there was one thing this inhumane person loved, it was a good show. The demon who stood up to Malbonte had found that out the hard way. Adi turned to leave, but he caught Vanessa’s dark eyes. They stared into his green ones, probing, searching for answers.  
I’m on your side.   
But Adi knew there was no more time. He tore his gaze away from Vanessa’s and left without looking back. Like mortals said, all’s fair in love and war. The demon smiled so bitterly that if anyone was walking by, they would have felt his pain.   
Humans are wrong, as usual, Adi thought.   
Nothing’s fair in war… but we can level the playing field.


	3. United Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a momentous occasion, everyone. This next chapter, titled "United Once Again," is a direct link to the VERY FIRST piece of writing that I posted, "Broken." I hope you all like this scene. Comments are appreciated :)

Adi blocked both Vanessa and Mimi’s bodies with his, shielding them from Fencio.  
“They’ve suffered enough by your hand! Get away from them!”   
Fencio looked at the inborn demon like he was an insect he couldn’t wait to squash.   
“Stand aside, demon,” he snapped.   
“You’ve hurt too many people, Fencio,” Adi said. He didn’t like how much his voice was shaking, being so close to his beloved’s murderer.   
“Soon it’ll backfire, and you’ll get all you deserve and more.”   
To Adi’s surprise, the fallen angel backed away from the two girls. He grabbed Adi by the arm just hard enough so he couldn’t break away and knelt down so they were on eye level. Fencio whispered, only for Adi to hear, “Your partner said something similar. How does it feel to know what it’s like to hate?”   
An animal rage strangled Adi.  
“You fucking son of a-”   
Fencio easily grabbed him by the throat, raising the demon into the air.   
“Now, is that any way to speak to your superiors?”   
Adi choked and tried to free himself, but the older man’s grip was like iron. Both Vanessa and Mimi screamed.   
“Adi!” Mimi shouted.   
“Leave him alone!” Vanessa yelled.   
The others on the battlefield were losing badly to Malbonte’s army. Students as well as teachers were getting pushed to the breaking point. Fencio knew of a victory, so he released his captive. Adi hit the ground so hard, he felt the world tilt a little before Vanessa and Mimi helped him up. He was disoriented and kept gasping for air. Adi could still feel the angel’s fingers across his throat. Fencio watched the three friends with unconcealed malice, an ugly grin contorting his face. He moved so quickly, Adi didn’t feel pain until Fencio yanked the blade out from his shoulder. The demon screamed in agony, the cry merging with Vanessa’s voice.   
“We need a doctor over here! Someone help!”   
“Get out of the way, angels, please!”   
The unfamiliar but calm voice was the last thing Adi heard before darkness fell like a shroud.


End file.
